Tantor
Tantor is Tarzan's and Terk's best friend and the tetartagonist in Disney's 1999 feature film Tarzan, its midquel, sequel, and its television series. He was voiced by Wayne Knight in the first film, and later by Jim Cummings in the spin-off productions. Background Personality Tantor usually appeared to be timid and even a downright coward who was easily spooked. However, he cared deeply for his friends and at times, he displayed considerable bravery despite normally appearing to be quite cowardly. For example, he boarded Clayton's ship to rescue Tarzan (complete with trumpet "Charge!" flair) and fought against a rogue elephant in the television series. He also seems to be somewhat of a germophobe and attempts to be an intillectual, though he tends to fail at the latter Appearances ''Tarzan Tarzan first encounters Tantor as he was a kid during a dare by Terk to take an elephant hair, during the dare a very young Tantor thinks Tarzan is a piranha and informs his mother about it and she doesn't believe him until Tarzan bites one of the elephants which causes a stampede, after the aftermath it appears that Tarzan has died but he turns out to be alright and reveals he has managed to retrieve an elephant hair when he tells Tantor about he tells him that if he told him he would've gladly gave him one of his hairs. Tantor continues to be his friend well into adulthood later in the film he Terk and some of their gorilla friends sneak onto the human's campsite and trash the place, later when Tarzan invites Jane Porter, her father [Q. Porter|Archimedes, and Clayton to the gorilla site Tantor and Terk provide a distraction to the gorillas's leader Kerchak so he won't find out about it, eventually he does find out about it and is enraged. Later when Tarzan joins the humans and is put in a cell Tantor comes to the rescue and takes Terk with him being brave for the first time and fights off the men on the ship and they help fight Clayton's men so they won't make off with the gorillas. In the end Tantor celebrates the marriage of Tarzan and Jane along with Tarzan's gorilla family. Tarzan II When a young Tarzan runs away from the gorilla family to try and find his own place in the jungle, a young Tantor and Terk go out to find him and bring him back home. He initially refuses to go back, but when he rescues the two of them from Uto, Kago and Mama Gunda, they become friends again and with Kala's arrival onto the scene, they all return home. Tarzan & Jane In a compilation of three episodes of ''The Legend of Tarzan (Tarzan and the British Invasion, Tarzan and the Volcanic Diamond Mine and Tarzan and the Flying Ace), Terk and Tantor are assisting Tarzan and Jane in preparing their first wedding anniversary and preparing the treehouse for the party. ''The Legend of Tarzan series By the time of the series/Tarzan and Jane, Jane and Professor Porter had since learned how to communicate with the animals. Tantor himself played a major part in several episodes. In ''Tarzan and the Rogue Elephant, a group of elephants move into the jungle escaping the rogue elephant Mabaya, Tantor becomes a mentor to the young Jabari, who has a strong resemblance to a young Tantor. Another episode, Tarzan and the All-Seeing Elephant, focuses on Tantor searching for a mysterious deity to elephants high in the mountains. Though he doesn't truly find the All-Seeing Elephant, the experience serves to strengthen his friendship with Terk. Trivia * The character Tantor was actually created specifically for the Disney movie. In the original books, "Tantor" is actually the Mangani (a fictional apelike species) language term for any elephant in the African jungle. * Tantor does not appear in the stage musical adaptation. * Tantor is notably the only character from Tarzan to appear on House of Mouse, which was made at the same time as The Legend of Tarzan. Gallery Tarzan_153.jpg|Young Tantor Imagetarzantantorteen.jpeg|Teenage Tantor and Tarzan tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2867.jpg|Tantor grows up tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2873.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2752.jpg|"It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye!" 830px-Tantor-(Tarzan).jpg tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-5066.jpg|Tantor blowing the horn Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4712.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-5942.jpg|"Ah, Terk. I've never seen him so happy. (Terk: Yeah? I'll give him a week.) Tantor hears Tarzan's cry for help.jpg|"That sounded like Tarzan. He sounded like-like he was in trouble." Tantor convincing Terk to come to Tarzan's rescue.png|"That's IT!!! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR EMOTIONAL CONSTIPATION!! TARZAN NEEDS US, AND WE'RE GONNA HELP HIM! YA GOT THAT?! tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8314.jpg|"Now, pipe down, and hang on tight! We've got a boat to catch!" Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8327.jpg|Cantor lets out a noble trumpeting call...which is cut short as he and Terk fall off the cliff into the sea. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-7924.jpg|Tantor frees Tarzan and the others from the brig. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8528.jpg|"Sometimes you embarrass me." tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8761.jpg|facing Claytons Goons tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9767.jpg tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9802.jpg tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9803.jpg Category:Proboscidea Category:Animal Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Comic Relief Category:Sidekick Category:Cowards Category:Narrators Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Localized Protection Category:Gentle Giants Category:Heroic Flatuents Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Normal Badass Category:Protectors Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Book Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Neatfreaks Category:Pure of heart Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Incompetent Heroes